


D is for Definition

by Waldo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word games - Jack and Daniel style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Alphabet Drabble(ish) prompt challenge at my LiveJournal.

Jack swung around the doorjamb into Daniel’s office. “Hey Daniel, you got a dictionary around here somewhere?”

Without looking up from his pottery shards, Daniel simply asked, “What language?”

“Sign Language,” Jack said sarcastically.

“Um, sure, hang on.” Daniel finished arranging the shards and shoved his chair towards a book shelf behind his desk.

“Daniel!” Jack said as he realized that Daniel was about to actually hand him an American Sign Language dictionary.

Daniel looked up, sighing as he realized he’d been had. “Second shelf, left hand side. Your spell check break?” he said pointing to the shelf nearest the door and going back to his work.

“No,” Jack said simply, not rising to the bait.

~~~(o)~~~~

Jack had returned the dictionary the day after he’d borrowed it, even filing it right back where he’d found it.

It was three more weeks before Daniel found himself needing to check the correct pluralization of ‘bronchitis’ while filling out a report on the diseases running rampant on P8X-297.

As he flipped he noticed that someone (as if he didn’t know who) had crossed out the definition of ‘brat’ and simply written ‘Daniel Jackson.’ Further perusal unearthed even more defacing. The definitions for ‘stubborn’, ‘hyperactive’, ‘nerd’, ‘doctor’ (only the one referring to PHDs, the medical one was left intact), ‘near-sighted’ and ‘archeologist’ were struck out with a black pen and Daniel’s name was scrunched in between the lines.

Closer examination found a few more words struck out, ‘brilliant’ (again, only the one referring to intelligence was defaced, the one referring to light sources was left alone), ‘clever’ and… Daniel blinked and looked again… ‘sexy’?

He slammed the book shut. He and Jack had been dancing around something for a few weeks now and _this_ was how Jack decided to take things to the next level?

He flipped back to the last word and went to work.

~~~(o)~~~~

“Jack,” Daniel said, trying to sound his most annoyed, when in reality he was the very definition of nervous. “Seems my dictionary has been defaced.” He plunked a bottle of white-out on top of the dictionary now in front of Jack. “Fix it.”

He strolled out, hoping Jack would see the ‘defacing’ he’d done himself. That he’d find where Daniel had struck out, in red, ‘soldier’, ‘humorous’, ‘hardheaded’, ‘bizarre’ and ‘compassionate’. And then, upon further inspection, he’d find where Daniel had cut out a little picture of himself and pasted it in next to ‘interested’.


End file.
